


Tentacular Bastard

by astral_m



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games)
Genre: Blank Verse, Gen, Post-Ending D (Nier), Psychology, ignoring ending E, it's more about the situation and possible choices than her character, plus I feel like she would be less aggressive after ending D, probably kind of OOC I'm sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_m/pseuds/astral_m
Summary: Кайнэ продолжает периодически встречаться с одной и той же Тенью. Что же с этим делать?..





	Tentacular Bastard

Пустыня — просторная, жаркая —  
Арена для стычки особенной.  
Большая Тень, словно из щупалец,  
Что тянутся вверх из песков прямо  
Зыбучих; и Кайнэ, уставшая  
От встреч, что случаются изредка.  
Она знает, что эти щупальца  
Со временем точно отступятся  
В песок, как всегда и случается;  
Пока же решать надо наскоро,  
Что делать ей с Тенью воинственной.  
Но только с мечами отводятся  
Её руки, как быстрей молнии  
Мелькает пред ней Тени щупальце —  
И в нём она снова закована.  
Так каждый раз всё начинается.

Порой ей на помощь является  
Кто-либо, идущий поблизости  
В Фасад иль обратно, осмелившись  
Отвлечь Тень, дезориентировав  
Её, заставляя то щупальце  
Разжаться, Кайнэ отпуская так.  
Бывает, она в песок падает  
Тогда, и потом ей проходится  
Подмоги вновь ждать ото встречного,  
Что ей подсобил уже здорово.

Порой она самостоятельно  
Себе помогает, напрягшись и  
Ударив по Тени мечом или  
Же магией, если получится.  
Тень криком тихим, но пронзительным  
Заходится, приняв атак удар.  
У Кайнэ от них сердце излегка  
Сжимается, пока она летит  
К песку, что её может тоже в плен  
Поймать, и опять надо выбраться.

Порой она ждёт, хоть и сложно так  
Быть в колющем, давящем щупальце,  
Ведь знает, что Тень та со временем  
Придёт в себя, вновь успокоится  
И пустит её, бросив лёгоньким  
Движением щупальца на землю.  
И к счастью, она долетает так  
До песка сухого, обычного,  
Что больно, но всё же чуть легче, чем  
Ждать помощи ей утонувшею.

Висит Кайнэ, Тенью захвачена,  
И думает, что же ей делать впредь  
С противницей этой доставшею.  
Она шестым чувством как будто бы  
Чует, что там есть и Гештальт её  
Среди прочих Теней неведомых.  
Возможно, убить её пробовать?  
Но очень уж Тень явно сильная.  
И что, если Тень та коварная  
Её, умирая, захватит-то,  
Затянет в песков центр полностью?  
Возможно, всё так пусть продолжится?  
Но это же осточертело всё  
Уж Кайнэ, закончить всё хочется.  
Возможно, попробовать мир найти  
С Гештальтом своим, пока время есть?  
И эта идея не нравится  
Кайнэ, что ей с Тенью водиться-то?  
Но есть шанс успех обрести тогда  
В союзе с хозяйкою бывшею  
Её тела. Всё ж не впервой Кайнэ  
Сосуществовать с Тенью некоей.  
Останется вместе им прочих всех  
Теней рой разбить общей силою.  
Да, все варианты с пробелами.  
Что делать? Пока ей неведомо.  
Но что-то решать нужно будет ей,  
Хоть сложно, найти выход правильный.

Пока Кайнэ о перспективах сих  
Раздумья вела, Тень расслабилась  
И, выпустив Кайнэ из щупальца,  
В песок ушла полностью медленно.

***

Открыв глаза, Кайнэ минуты две  
Глядит в одну точку, пытается  
Понять, что же с ней было только что.  
Потом осознав, что был это сон  
Опять, вяло телом вверх тянется,  
Пока не садится, усталая  
Как будто от снов ей увиденных.  
Всё это не первый раз снится ей;  
Никто понять не в состоянии,  
Что движет сим сна повторением.  
Возможно, когда ей получится  
Решить, чем же сну тому кончиться,  
Он ей перестанет являться вновь.  
Пока же она встаёт, зная что  
Всё утро тревога с досадою  
Ей портить день будут присутствием.


End file.
